


Byeolnwi

by cloudsnrabbits



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsnrabbits/pseuds/cloudsnrabbits
Summary: A world in which your love life is determined by fate, by a simple name engraved on your wrist. It doesn’t sound too complicated, right?





	Byeolnwi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



 

All it takes to start something new is a strike of good luck and a cup of coffee.

 

_“A world in which your love life is determined by fate, by a simple name engraved on your wrist. It doesn’t sound too complicated, right? You get to know the name of your soulmate once you turn 18 and it’s up to you if you would like to meet them or not. For some of us it’s something we look forward to, be it the happiness we find in knowing we belong with someone we have already developed feelings for, or the excitement of looking for something new and refreshing._

 

_Now, are all of us lucky enough to find our loved ones?_ _Bae Jinyoung’s Connect Radio begins now. Please tune in.”_

 

It’s past midnight when Daehwi finds himself stuck in traffic after he decided to pick up his drunk friend Woojin and shove him into his car for his own good. It only took four shots of soju for Woojin to nearly pass out next to a stranger, outside a tented spot near the Han river.

 A bad habit of his. Woojin likes to stay up late somewhere on his own and drink his problems away from time to time. Or maybe, just the same problem as usual, the name that remains on his wrist. Park Jihoon. The name of his soulmate. Someone he has yet to meet.

 “I'm twenty-four, where the hell are you, idiot?” He points to Daehwi from the backseat then lays back.

 “You are a crybaby.” Daehwi says, and for someone who's impatient and has no tolerance for Woojin's shenanigans, he laughs at his messy hair.

 “Listen, boy,” Woojin starts, eyes lost between Daehwi's figure and the water bottle he holds in his hand.

 “Drink.” Daehwi obliges. Woojin takes the bottle and tosses it to the side. “Listen, Daehwi,”

 And it's the last thing Daehwi hears from him. He passes out in an uncomfortable position but Daehwi is too tired to help him out. He turns up the volume of the radio instead.

 He sighs, tapping on the wheel as he waits for the rest of the cars to move forward. The radio plays a soothing melody for a short time before someone greets the audience.

 

 _“Hello,”_ Daehwi hears, voice low and sweet _“I really like Connect radio so I thought I would tell everyone my short story.”_ The guest pauses. He must be nervous.

  _“I’m sure everyone thinks I’m going to say I haven’t found my soulmate yet. You are right, I haven’t, yet.  But the old me two years in the past didn’t know this.”_

 Daehwi closes his eyes, lays back on his seat and believes in the lucky charm that is listening to his favorite radio station, and why not, his favorite radio DJ Jinyoung.

 

_“The night I turned 18 years-old a young man approached me, telling me we were destined to be together. To me, words like destiny or soulmates didn't mean a thing. Not when I didn’t develop feelings for anyone. Even so, I gave this person a chance. We dated for a while but something didn’t feel right. After two months he confessed he found his real soulmate and that the tattoo with my name was fake. It’s a sad story but no one dies from a heartbreak.”_

 

Daehwi loves stories like these, especially at the end, when the guest shares something about themselves and Jinyoung gives advice or makes the audience reflect on whatever the topic is about. It’s as if Jinyoung was a healer or just a deep and honey-like voice that puts everyone at ease when they are feeling lonely or stressed out.

 

_“How do you feel now that you know your real soulmate is still out there? Do you think they are waiting for you? Do you think they are trying to find you?”_

 

 _“Hmm, I want to believe they are out there, chasing their dreams rather than chasing a single person. I don’t know anything about destiny, or soulmates, but if you are Park Woojin and want to talk and have fun you can contact me. Park Jihoon wants to meet you.”_ His last words feel like thin ice. Daehwi assumes Jihoon is the shy type and he feels vulnerable when talking about his feelings.

 

Then it sinks in.

 Park Woojin. The idiot sleeping on the backseat.

 

 _“Just as Jihoon says,”_ Jinyoung says, _“even if we want to find our soulmate, let’s not forget about our own goals and dreams. I’m sure our loved ones will support us wherever we are. If you would like to contact our radio please call or send us a text. Your messages count. We say goodbye with Taeyeon’s new single Sweet love.”_

 

Daehwi stares at the radio, as if that would give him any answers or as if the phone would send texts on it’s own. He quickly grabs his phone that lays on the passenger seat and text Jinyoung, because maybe it’s more personal and he might or might not be too amused and excited to call the radio. Or maybe he just wants to text him, because Jinyoung is his best friend and he wants to tell him the good news.

 Then it clicks. Jinyoung already knew Woojin to begin with. He also knew Daehwi would listen to the radio. He always does.

  


 

 

> Jinyoungie: How was today’s broadcast? :)

 

 

 

> Hwi: YOU FOUND HIM!

 

Daehwi’s lips curl into a smile. Jinyoung’s radio saved the day again. Or just Jinyoung, because he’s too good at what he does.

 

 

So there’s a plan and Daehwi doesn’t bother in telling Woojin  about it until they are in KBS’s building early in the morning and he’s tired of repeating the same excuse to keep the other quiet.

 “We are here because I want to meet up with Jinyoung. You haven’t seen him in a while either.” He lies, but it’s not like he didn’t want to see his best friend. He always misses Jinyoung anyway.

 “Why did you tell me to dress decently? Your wedding with Jinyoung is today?” Woojin says then clicks his tongue. It’s part of him. He knows Daehwi’s weakness. Not exactly marriage but maybe something or anything that has to do with Jinyoung and commitment.

 “That was lame and untrue.” Daehwi says, trying to brush it off. He walks past Woojin, turns around to face him and adds, “Get me some coffee, will you? I think the cafeteria just opened. I’m gonna go see if Jinyoungie is on the third floor.” He says as he carefully smooths out Woojin's hair.

 “Okay, only because you are getting married to your true love and soulmate Bae Jinyoungie.”  

 “Shut up and go get me a coffee before I kick your ass, Park Woojin!” Daehwi frowns and slaps Woojin's arm.

 “Fuck, fine. You, scary thing. Bye!”

 Woojin heads to the cafe while Daehwi does exactly what he said he was going to do, and Jinyoung is probably waiting for him. He is.

 

He doesn’t look like the most confident man on Earth. And you certainly can’t expect such thing from someone who is only 19. Still, Jinyoung gets every kind of praise possible, be it from his friends, family or fans. He’s handsome, with a small face, a pretty, charming smile and just a tad taller than Daehwi. He’s a reserved guy who can only show a bright side of himself to his closest friends. Daehwi happens to be one of them, but he’s not sure if that’s a good thing or a painful reminder he stays as a friend.

 “Long time no see,” Jinyoung says, standing next to the other door that leads to his studio.

 Daehwi bows in response but Jinyoung pulls him into a hug. “Did you miss me as much as I did?” He jokes, holding the back of Daehwi's head. Daehwi doesn’t reply but pats his back a few times instead. It’s awkward for him to say something affectionate to him, he is afraid to cross the imaginary line he has drawn in his mind.

 It’s not until later, around five in the afternoon, after Daehwi finishes helping Jinyoung write his script inside the booth when Woojin sends him a short text, telling him how grateful he is to him and his best friend for finding his -one and only- as Woojin would always call Jihoon when he didn’t even know what he looked like.

 Jinyoung nudges him from the side to catch his attention but Daehwi ignores him and texts Woojin a short -You are so lucky- because after all, Woojin's love isn't one-sided like Daehwi's. Or at least that's what he thinks. He has never seen Jinyoung's wrist, he has only seen his own. And he’s pretty damn sure Bae Jinyoung is his.

 “Why is he lucky?” Jinyoung asks, quirks a brow and throws an arm over Daehwi's shoulder.

 “Looks like Woojin won't hang out on his own anymore.” Daehwi says.

 “No more drunk Chamsae.” Jinyoung says, lips curled into a lazy smile. He releases his grip on Daehwi's shoulder then stands up and extends a hand out for Daehwi.

“Say, Jinyoung,” Daehwi says as he goes back to scribble down on his notebook, ignoring Jinyoung's  invitation to get up. “Why do you always want me to help you write your script? You can do just fine without me.” He spares Jinyoung a short glance. He seems surprised but not enough for him to show it entirely.

 “I can.” Jinyoung finally says. He reaches down to grab his papers and shoves them into his bag. “But I don’t want to. Working and being next to you gives me the power to do better.”

 “Power?” Daehwi asks, confused.

 “Yeah. Something like that.” He slings his bag over his shoulder then extends his hand out for Daehwi again. Daehwi takes it.

 Maybe that was it. Maybe Daehwi just was a good writer. He works as an editor for a magazine anyway.

 Jinyoung doesn’t explain further than that. Part of Daehwi wants to ask the meaning behind those words, but he knows Jinyoung is the kind of person who keeps things to himself. Needless to say he wouldn’t share how he really feels about Daehwi.

 There was a time, or two, maybe three times in which Daehwi had asked Jinyoung what goes through his mind, but there was not a single hint from the older. Nothing that made Daehwi think about soulmates, or destiny, or anything that had to do with them in the romantic sense.

 It’s unfair. Daehwi would do anything for Jinyoung to open up to him.

  
  


He'd expected to confess to Jinyoung on his birthday. When the winter nights would become longer and Jinyoung liked to invite Daehwi to his apartment. They would have dinner and watch movies until Daehwi dozed off and Jinyoung guided him to his room. The night would end with cuddles and sometimes a random talk.

 “You and I! Let's hang out tonight to celebrate my birthday!” Daehwi said excitedly. It was his 18th birthday. The day in which the name of Daehwi's soulmate would appear, clear and fresh black tint engraved with the name Bae Jinyoung on his wrist.

 “I can't, I'm really busy tonight. The radio, remember? I will make sure to make it up to you.”

 Daehwi tried to understand. Work matters and sometimes you just can't make space for friends. Except it was his free day. It was Sunday. Jinyoung never records on sundays. In fact, all of Jinyoung’s broadcasts are live. But Daehwi tried to understand, that maybe, it was too pressuring, that maybe Jinyoung saw his intentions and didn't want to hear it at all, maybe it wasn't important to him. But Daehwi cared too much. It hurt.

 “Happy Birthday, Hwi.” He said with a hint of pity in his eyes.

 “Thank you, Jinyoungie.” is all Daehwi managed to say, trying to hide the disappointment in his face, a forced smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

 And Daehwi's plan to tell Jinyoung he was his soulmate had failed.

  
  


Daehwi's not the kind of person who likes to stay home. His mother lives in another continent and his father is no longer with him anymore. So Daehwi lives with his childhood friend Woojin. The troublemaker yet caring brother that sticks by his side since day one. There's not much to complain when it comes to living with Woojin. Not until he starts to bring Jihoon home and they become loud and sappy at any corner of the house.

It's past ten at night when he finds himself driving to Jinyoung's place. Something he has grown accustomed to. It's easy to wander around and end up in a place you know you will feel welcome.

 Jinyoung had moved to a small apartment ever since his eighteen. Then he thought it would be nice to give a copy of his keys to his best friend Daehwi.

Daehwi pulls off his sweater then looks for one of Jinyoung’s favorites. A black and cozy sweater that smells like him. It's too easy to be like this.

 “I'm home I'm home, sweet home~” Jinyoung sings out loud, knowing he's all alone in the comfort of his small apartment. Except he isn't. He enters his bedroom and meets eyes with Daehwi.

 “You are here, hey” Jinyoung says, voice warm and low. It drips honey and Daehwi thinks he could hear it for a lifetime.

 “I am. Tired?” Daehwi asks, folds two of Jinyoung's sweaters and places them on the end of his bed.

 Jinyoung just plops onto his bed and pats on the empty side. He shouldn't, he knows he shouldn’t, but he lies down next to him and hopes he won't regret it.

 “You didn't water your plants.” is all he manages to say. Not that he's telling a lie. Jinyoung is an airhead and he never takes care of them.

 “Ugh, I forgot again.” He loosens his tie with a pout.

 “It's okay. I did it for you. You can just thank me later.” Daehwi laughs. He turns off the lamp on his nightstand and shuts his eyes close.

 “Thank you so much, Lee Daehwi who looks like a cute otter.” He giggles. Then it dies down. It's not an uncomfortable silence. It's not bad. Staying by his side is definitely not bad at all.

 Jinyoung’s fingers find their way to Daehwi's locks. He plays with them for a while until Daehwi turns to his side to face Jinyoung.

 “Your hair is soft.” Jinyoung mumbles “Like you” he adds with a smile on his face. It's barely visible but he knows the kind of face Jinyoung makes when he smiles to Daehwi. It's silly. Stupid Jinyoung.

 None of them say anything. It's not the first time they are like this. It's not the first time Jinyoung pulls him into his embrace, not the first time he casually caresses his face then plays with his hair. But Daehwi would be lying to himself if he said he isn't feeling anything at all when they are this close. This intimately close.

 “Remember when I tripped and fell on the floor, back in my second year of high school?” He suddenly asks.

 “Yeah, you do that a lot.” He giggles, covering his face with his hands to hide his embarrassment.

 “Thank you.”

 “Are you really thanking me for that?”

 “Why not? I cried and you thought it would be a good idea to sneak me in the bathroom.”

 “Was it, though? I had no idea what I was doing.” Daehwi confesses.

 “It was. I hate crying in public, or in private. The concept of anyone crying is not for me.”

 “I know, Jinyoungie.”

 “I know you know. You are the only one who knows this about me.”

 Daehwi's vision grows accustomed to the darkness. Jinyoung's figure becomes more visible. Then the last thing he knows is that Jinyoung is leaning forward, placing one hand above Daehwi's shoulder.

 Daehwi prays his heart won't jump out of his chest. Prays that Jinyoung won't hear his heart calling his name. Then he tries to calm down and says “Jinyoung.”

 “Hmm?”

 “What are you doing right now?” He breathes out.

 “I don't know.” Jinyoung says with honesty. He purses his lips together, eyes fixed on Daehwi's own.

 “What am I doing right now?” He asks, but not really looking for an answer. He finds it in Daehwi's lips. A chaste kiss that earns a wide smile from Jinyoung's own.

 It feels just right, and then the imaginary line he has drawn for Jinyoung and himself looks blurry, almost fading for the first time.

 

Jinyoung and Daehwi don't see each other for a week. Neither of them bother to text. It's an habit between the two. It's almost like a pull and push relationship.

 

Jinyoung steps into the cafe early in the morning, scarf wrapped around his neck and hands tucked into the pockets of his coat.

 Autumn leaves that fall around him when he strolls down the city might be the reason why Jinyoung is so happy to hang out so early. Jinyoung's favorite season and Daehwi's least.

 He sits across from Daehwi then Woojin joins them by sitting next to Jinyoung. They wait for Jihoon, the new member of their group of friends. Jinyoung doesn't know him much, other than talking to him on his broadcast, but trusts the way Woojin's eyes light up when he smiles and sits down across from him.

 They settle for coffee, chocolate muffins, and long conversations about random topics. Mostly Jihoon and Woojin's adventures as soulmates. It's as if they were in their own honeymoon phase.

 “Daehwi, have you found your soulmate too?” Jihoon suddenly asks. Everyone goes silent but Daehwi hates awkward pauses so he says “Yeah, I have knowing him ever since my first year of high school.”

 “True love.” Woojin mumbles with a hint of sarcasm. A part of him wants to murder Jinyoung for leaving Daehwi the day of his birthday.

 “Can I see?” Jihoon asks with innocence. Daehwi nods, watching Jinyoung out of the corner of his eye. He's looking at him with a shade of concern.

 “Maybe later.” Woojin interrupts.  “Daehwi you look a bit pale. You okay?” And Woojin saves the day.

 Daehwi excuses himself, stands up and heads towards the restroom. Woojin wasn't wrong. Daehwi's reflection on the mirror is too pale. Then he sees Jinyoung's.

 Daehwi turns to face him, expecting Jinyoung to say something but he doesn't. Jinyoung's words stay at the tip of his tongue.

“Can I see it?” Daehwi asks. Eyes fixed on Jinyoung's.

 “Why?”

 “Why not? It's okay if it's not me. It's okay if the name on my wrist is another Bae Jinyoung. We are good friends, aren't we?”

 “We are.”

 “Then tell me. Please. Jinyoung.”

 Nothing.

 “It's the worst place to confess my feelings but I can't do this anymore. Jinyoung, I like you. I like you so much it hurts to see you everyday and wonder if it's someone else.”

 And it's done. He said it. Daehwi tries to calm himself down but he can't stop his hands from shaking.

 Then Jinyoung takes Daehwi's hands in his owns.

 “Your hands are trembling.” He says then rubs the back of one of them with his thumb. “Can we wait?”

 Daehwi looks down to their hands. They fit. Jinyoung's hands are warm.

 “Hwi, can we wait?” He repeats.

 “Wait?” He laughs, but there's nothing funny about their conversation.

 “Let's just not talk for an entire week because that's how communication works between us.” He pulls away from Jinyoung's grip. Daehwi’s hands turn cold again.

 

And they do it again. They don't talk. Daehwi misses him, but does it really matter to Jinyoung? Daehwi counts not only days but weeks. It's been two weeks already. And listening to his voice on the radio isn't enough.

 

Rainy tuesday morning. Daehwi wakes up in cold sweat after a nightmare he can't recall.

He pulls the duvet over his face then decides to call it a day. No work, no interaction with the outside world.

 Until Jinyoung texts him later at night before starting the broadcast.

 

 

 

> Jinyoungie: Hey. I miss you.
> 
>  
> 
> Hwi: What’s the topic for today? :)
> 
>  
> 
> Jinyoungie: Byeolnwi
> 
>  
> 
> Hwi: Oh that’s sounds good :)
> 
>  
> 
> Jinyoungie: I got the Sun’s approval. I feel at ease :)

 

Jinyoung breathes out a heavy sigh, places his phone on the table and wonders if he is deserving of someone like Daehwi. Asks himself if he's allowed to love someone as kind, smart and refreshing as him. If it's okay for him to cling to him and their habits of staying together for a lifetime.

 Jinyoung enters the booth and tries to clear his mind.

 

_“What do you think my radio is about? To me, my radio is about Byeolnwi. Have you ever heard about this word? It means the sunlight which shines through a small hole. Isn’t it pretty? It has a special meaning to me. When I first dreamed of becoming a radio host I thought it was a ridiculous dream. You might not believe this but I stutter a lot, and it gets hard for me to explain myself without feeling anxious. So because of this, I thought it would be impossible to become someone who could communicate like I do now. At that time someone came to me and simply gave me a strong pat on the back before saying -No one is really looking at you, even if they try to make fun of you. They might be too busy living their own lives.- I understood that person’s perspective, so since then I wanted to do better._

 

_Everyone, this person is my soulmate. He's that small ray of sunlight that brightens up my day.”_

 

Rainy nights are Jinyoung's favorites. And Daehwi’s. They find comfort in each other, watch movies at home and probably talk shit about their coworkers from time to time. It's a special thing between them. Jinyoung thinks tonight shouldn't be different from any other night with him so he drives to his place -and Woojin's, probably Jihoon's too if he has already moved in with them.-

 When he gets there, Jihoon greets him with a gentle smile and a chicken wing on his hand. Asks if he's looking for Daehwi. Of course he is, why wouldn't he visit the love of his life?

“Daehwi is upstairs. He's sleeping like a rock, don't bother him.” Woojin warns him from the kitchen. Jihoon nods in approval then continues eating chicken like the innocent boyfriend he is. “Go go, go take care of him.” Jihoon says and points at the staircase. “He's sick. Go.”

 He doesn't think twice before going upstairs. He heads towards Daehwi’s room then twists the doorknob open and quietly enters.

 He drops his bag on the floor, walks over to his bed then crouches down next to him.

 “Sorry, Hwi.” He says, hand reaching down to caress Daehwi's cheek.

 “Your hand is cold, stupid.” Daehwi whispers as his eyes flash open.

 “Oh.”

 “Hey.”

 “Hey, Hwi. Sulky Hwi.” Jinyoung says then wrinkles his nose, wide smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “I heard you are sick.”

 “Yeah, I have been sleeping all day.”

 “All day? I see.”

 Daehwi moves to make some space on his bed then notions for Jinyoung to sit down.

“I don't care about soulmates.” Jinyoung starts. “I know you do, but I really don't. If I'm honest, I don't need it. We do everything together. We are best friends.”

 “Hwi, I know it's important to you. But telling you how I feel because of a stupid tattoo at a specific date is so dumb. Fuck.”

 “I love you. I don't want you to worry about this. We are soulmates. Ever since I met you. Ever since you told me to stop crying like a baby in our high school's bathroom. I have loved you ever since. I'm sorry I suck at showing you how I feel.”

 “It's raining.” Daehwi says as he tugs Jinyoung onto his bed. They lay down next to each other and words are not necessary but Jinyoung feels like it is. A rainy day like this.

 

He dozes off.

 

“By the way, I did listen tonight's broadcast. You are my byeolnwi.” is the last thing Jinyoung hears before he falls asleep with a smile on his face.

 Of course, the next day is a new day, and a different feeling thanks to Woojin's text in the morning. Perhaps he shouldn't have slept at Daehwi's home.

 

 

 

> Woojin: I'm going to kill you, you little shit.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I would like to thank my soulmate for reading. I'm really not the best writer out there but I worked hard and I'm glad I could finish this for you ♡  
> Second,, I regret not writing something longer, but I still hope their feelings reached to you ♡
> 
> Anyways, thanks to anyone who reads this!! Comments are appreciated :)


End file.
